


Dawn Sky

by Riastarstruck



Series: Georgia Sky [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sequel, Smut, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riastarstruck/pseuds/Riastarstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Georgia Sky, Daryl and Rick have some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So summerjaz asked (I could say begged, but I'll say asked :P) me to post the sex scenes I deleted from an earlier draft of Georgia Sky. I decided to get rid of them because I felt they messed up the mood and development of their relationship in a way I didn't like -even though I just want the two to bang for ever and ever and ever...  
> So I promised her, but then I thought: why just post the deleted scenes and explain where they went in the original fic? Why not edit them to be in-keeping with the rest of the fic?   
> So I did.  
> And then I panicked because I always panic when I write smut.   
> Here's the first scene, the second is coming but it needs a bit more work.  
> I hope you all enjoy it :D
> 
> btw, it's unbeta'd

“Lay down you idiot. You got a hole in your side.” Rick wanted to argue but he felt exhaustion weighing his limbs down. He sunk onto the new mattress in his new bedroom and watch as Daryl retreated out the door into the main room.

Rick lay back on the cool sheets and looked around at the bare, cream walls of his new apartment. It was small, neat and impersonal. He had a stack of boxes in the corner that contained everything he’s chosen to take with him from his old house.

“You got nothing in the kitchen.” Daryl appeared in the doorway, his large frame blocking out the view to the main room beyond.

“Yeah, first time I’ve even seen the place.” Daryl’s sharp eyes scanned the plain room. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and reached up to rest his hands on the top of the door frame. Rick found his eyes lingering on the bulge and twist of muscles in his exposed arms as he stretched them.

“You want a burger?” Rick nodded and Daryl turned and left with a duck of his head.

As Rick settled back into the pillow with a sigh he heard the front door closing.

 

Rick swam towards waking.  The shadows were long and cool and Rick breathed into the quiet of the room. His awareness expanded, taking in the whole space and the sound of slow, measured breaths to his side. He rocked his head on the pillow and smiled at the shadowed figure at his bedside.

“This is the second time I’ve woken up to you watching me.” Daryl’s shoulder lifted and fell in a shrug and Rick felt the corners of his lips twist up. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“You’re healing.” Daryl sucked is lips into his mouth and bit down. “I’m gonna go.” Rick reached out before he allowed his mind to stop him. His grip around Daryl’s wrist was loose, easy to shake off and not enough to make him feel cornered or attacked.

Daryl’s eyes were wide and wary but he breathed slowly and let Rick pull him down to sit perched on the edge of the bed. Rick could feel the warmth of his hip resting against his outer thigh. He shifted his grip to clasp around Daryl’s hand and took a moment to study it.

The fingers were long and blunt, strong and muscled with scars and callouses making the skin rough and distinctive. Rick licked his lips absently to moisten his mouth as he studied the other man.

Glancing up from the hand in his he saw Daryl following the movement of his tongue running over his lips. He did it again to watch his keen eyes track the motion. Rick bit his lip as he thought about his next action and when his eyes met Daryl he knew what he wanted to do.

He tugged the hand in his and Daryl followed the suggestion in the movement and curled forward. Rick stretched to meet him but Daryl lay a steadying hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn’t strain himself too badly. Rick smiled into the kiss.

Daryl acts like Rick’s made of cracked glass, likely to break at any time. Rick wanted to point out and remind him of the condition Daryl had been in for most of their friendship, but he didn’t and instead let the gruff younger man do what he wanted.

The kiss was gentle, their lips moving together in a way which seemed natural. They grew more comfortable, they’d only shared a few kisses while Rick was in the hospital and already it felt different outside of that sterile room.

Rick felt flushed just from kissing, his breath growing heavier in time with the hot puffs of Daryl’s against his cheek. The brush of a tongue against his lips made arousal burn through him like wildfire and he opened to Daryl’s shy tongue willingly.

Daryl pulled away from the kiss but didn’t move back. He licked his lips with his eyes closed and Rick could taste his breath. When Daryl did open his eyes he met Rick’s gaze, he looked nervous and his brow was creased. Rick felt his eyes soften, his expression warming and Daryl seemed to relax in reply.

“We good?” Rick asked, softly so as not to disturb the heavy air between them. Daryl nodded and licked his lips again, his eyes lowering to Rick’s mouth.

Rick lifted the hand still in his and moved it to his own stomach. Daryl exhaled a shuddering breath that punched out of him but his hand relaxed and opened where it lay, slipping out of Rick’s grasp to move across his stomach, under his baggy t-shirt. The strong, blunt fingers explored his skin, avoiding the bandage on his side and exploring in detail the texture of him before moving his hand slowly down Rick’s stomach to pause at the band to his tracksuit pants and away again.

Daryl’s attention wandered from Rick’s face to follow the progress of his hand as it explored. His calloused fingers played with the skin of Rick’s abdomen and his movements were careful and precise, taking his time. There was a rapt look in his eyes, like that night so long ago when he watched Rick sleep, only this time it wasn’t just fingertips exploring, it was his hand with confidence and the knowledge he was welcome.

Rick watched as Daryl sucked his lips into his mouth and breathed slowly and steadily as he watched his progress across Rick’s body. His fingers traced along the edge of his pants, fingering the tender skin. He darted a look up at Rick in question. When Rick nodded, he breathed deeply and pushed the material away.  

Rick felt a moment of embarrassment when Daryl shifted his pants to mid-thigh and his hard dick lay exposed to the air. The intent of Daryl’s face was enough to let him put that aside and breathe deeply into the empty room which now felt hot and humid in his lungs.

There was a reverence to Daryl’s touch, a hesitance as though unsure of what he was doing, but he wanted to do it all. More than that, he enjoyed it. His breaths were measured and hot as they punched their way out of his lungs.

Neither of them really knew what they were doing. This whole thing was new to both of them, but they couldn’t deny that there was chemistry between them. Rick wanted to see where it took them. He felt a comfort and a reassurance in the other man which he’d never felt before but it settled comfortably within him, sure and comforting.

When Daryl’s rough hand enclosed around Rick’s dick he bit back a curse which made Daryl’s mouth quirk up in a smile as he looked at Rick.

“That good?”

“You know it is.” Daryl laughed, a breathy noise that escaped out of his smiling mouth. The smile melted from his face and was replaced by an intent, concentrated look as he shifted his gaze to the loose grip he had around Rick’s dick.

Rick saw the decision cross Daryl’s face as he made up his mind. Daryl lowered his head to rest on Rick’s thighs, curving his back to rest close to Rick’s groin. He studied what his hand was doing with eagle eyes, exploring each reaction his ministrations evoked in Rick with a focus and intensity usually reserved for hunting. Transferred that precision to sex was a very Daryl thing to do, Rick thought fondly.

Rick has always enjoyed sex. He’d been with Lori since they were teenagers, and had shared only a few fumbled experiences with people before her. After years in a relationship they’d been comfortable with each other, familiar and sure of themselves.

This was new, entirely different and Rick couldn’t lie that that newness partnered with the fact that it was Daryl, caused Rick’s pulse to race and made his skin hypersensitive to touch. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man.

The hot, wet lick against his shaft made him jerk, sending a sharp jab through his bandaged side which he ignored in favour of shifting so he could watch more closely. Daryl was focused on the task, he took it slow and thorough. His mouth stretched around Rick’s girth as he sunk down in a way that made Rick’s stomach tight. He felt it as Daryl breathed hot breaths into his groin and let out small grunts of noise with each breath as though simply knowing what he was doing was enough to make him groan.

The focus Daryl unleashed on him was hot, he’d never felt so consumed, even at his most passionate with Lori there had never been the excruciating focus aimed on him.   

Rick’s eyes roamed from the sight of Daryl’s stretched, wet mouth so he didn’t finish too soon. His eyes trailed over the curve of his back and the way he rested across Rick’s thighs. Eventually his eyes landed on the splayed angles of his legs which framed the bulge in his pants. Rick’s eyes focused there, caught by the mound and the way his hips shifted in aborted, restless jerks in a mindless way which made Rick wonder if Daryl even realised he was doing it. The thought shot fire through him in a way Rick didn’t expect.

“Take your dick out.” Rick’s voice tore out of him rougher than he expected. Daryl let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine but did as he was told.

He let go of Rick’s dick with a wet pop and lifted his hips as he scrambled to undo his jeans and pull them down to mid-thigh. His dick sat dark red and erect in his lap. Rick licked his lips trying to bring moisture to his suddenly dry mouth and was rewarded with a shuddering breath from Daryl.

Rick reached out and took Daryl’s dick in his hand before he could think about it too much. The skin was soft and hot against his palm, the weight and feel of it at once familiar and foreign.

Daryl shuddered at the contact and his hips thrust instinctively into his grip.  He let out a breath through his nose which could have almost been pain but the bright flush on his cheeks told the truth. His hand returns to Rick’s dick and Rick curses at how good it felt. The callouses on Daryl’s fingers rubbed against the sensitive glands in a way that almost hurt, palm dragging almost too roughly through the lingering slick of his spit. The thought was enough to make Rick blush.

Daryl looked good sprawled against Rick’s legs, his chest heaved as he breathed and the blush of his cheeks ran down his throat to hide under the v of his shirt collar. Rick wanted to see how far down it went.

Daryl’s gaze was on his own hand, attention riveted and mouth open as he panted hot, wet breathes against the base of Rick’s dick. His sharp, pale eyes fluttering closed when Rick twisted his grip or thumbed over the head of his dick, playing with the moisture he found there.

Rick watched his face when he gave a long, tight pull from base to tip, holding close to the line of too tight. Daryl’s eyes squeezed shut, his brows drawing together and his mouth opened around a near silent noise which could almost be a groan.

Rick let out a shuddering breath when Daryl closed his mouth around the head of his dick again without preamble. He sucked wetly and moved his head further down the shaft making Rick swear up at the bland white ceiling and squeeze Daryl’s dick. Daryl groaned around the flesh in his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as he sobbed into Rick’s groin.

He pulled off with a wet noise and turned his head to rest his forehead against Rick’s thigh and he panted hotly into his skin.

“Fuck Rick, fuck…” He sounded like he was in pain but his hips jerked desperately into Rick’s hand. Rick huffed a laugh, licking his lips.

“Like that?” Daryl shot him a glare which made Rick smile. Redoubling his efforts on Daryl’s dick to watch him squirm and pant into Rick’s lap.

Daryl gave himself up to pleasure in an unselfconscious way. He gave himself over to the sensation, even as he tried to hide his face. It was remarkable to watch. Lori had always wanted to be beautiful in bed, never wanted to give herself over entirely and when she did, she was embarrassed by it. They’d had a passionate relationship and only in recent years had they hesitated to touch, but even then, they’d never shared a tension like this, Rick had never found it impossible to look away before.

Daryl was nothing like Lori, he was completely absorbed in the moment, in what Rick could do to him and it was a heady experience. It made him feel powerful and strong to reduce this tough man to the writhing creature in his lap, one hand around Rick’s dick as he gave himself over entirely to Rick’s ministrations.

Daryl came with a pained gasp against the skin of Rick’s inner thigh. His body seized and a shudder ran through his whole form, every muscle tensing and releasing as he rode through the waves of climax. Rick reached down with his clean hand and laced his fingers through Daryl’s shaggy hair, running his nails along his scalp in an attempt to soothe both of them.

Daryl breathed wet and deep for a moment before his hand around Rick’s dick started moving. With his eyes still closed he manoeuvred Rick’s dick into his mouth and he sucked wetly, taking gasping breathes against his skin and slurping as he worked enthusiastically. His hand moved quickly over the skin he couldn’t fit in his mouth and Rick had to close his eyes and press his head back as he panted through the sensations, his fingers closing firmly into Daryl’s hair. It wasn’t the most skilled blowjob he’d ever gotten but there was something in the enthusiasm and the knowledge of who it was that blew Rick’s mind.

Rick came with a growl, baring his teeth to the ceiling as his grip in Daryl’s hair loosened to cup his head in his hand. Daryl choked, sloppy and inelegant as he pulled away. He licked his lips and let Rick’s dick slip from his mouth so he could catch his breath against Rick’s thigh.

They breathed together, the silence stretching between them as their bodies cooled.

Eventually Daryl pulled away. Sitting up, he let out a shuddering breath and sucked his lips into his mouth with his eyes closed and his shoulders growing tense and still. Rick rose up carefully, pressing his chest to Daryl’s side to prolong the contact as they caught their breath.

Daryl turned to look at him, their faces close together so their breaths mingled between them. When their eyes met Rick wanted to smile and reassure him, he wanted to know what to say or do so this was all okay.

He raised his clean hand and ran it through the mess of Daryl’s hair, smoothing it from the tangle his own hand had made. Daryl leant into the contact, his eyes becoming hooded, his body relaxing and he seemed to sink into Rick without putting any pressure on him or hurting his side.

The corners of Daryl’s lips curved up and he tried to duck his head to hide it, Rick smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was meant to be posted a month ago but I didn't have it finished and RL unceremoniously dumped all of the stuff that needed doing and interning and exams and work and holy crap I haven't had a moment in forever. 
> 
> So, that's why this chapter may have a couple of clumsy bits and be so obviously unbeta'd.  
> I hope you enjoy it, it was harder to write than I'd anticipated, but its done now :D  
> Enjoy!

Daryl hadn’t expected Rick to come back from his appointment with the Sheriff. It didn’t matter that they’d grown close, Daryl didn’t expect him to come back.

He’d given up hoping people would stay years ago, when Merle went off to the Marines and left him with their daddy. Everybody leaves, especially if they’re good to him. Somewhere along the way, he stopped expecting them to stick around.

Since the hospital, Daryl and Rick had been close. They’d seen a lot of each other in the past month when Rick wasn’t with his kid. It seemed like he was the one Rick asked when he needed help moving or to stop him doing something stupid from boredom and rehurting himself.

They hadn’t done much beyond that one fumbled blowjob when he helped Rick home from the hospital, but touches lingered. Rick would watch him with heavy eyes sometimes and Daryl felt his chest tighten with arousal and want every time he saw the other man, kind eyes crinkling at the corners, strong hands lingering just a fraction longer, that firm, wiry body moving with confidence and strength despite the healing wound in his side.

Daryl had resigned himself when Rick went in to see the sheriff about getting his job back. He’d been cleared of any wrong doing at the barn by the IAD and the decision had trickled out to Rick days ago. His visit with the sheriff was a formality, a ceremony of sorts to welcome him back.

It made Daryl’s gut twist and his throat grow tight to think of never seeing him again as a friend, of being cool and aloof in the face of Rick’s cop-calm when they inevitably ran into each other when Rick was on duty. Things have changed but not that much, a Dixon can’t be friends with a cop, it just don’t make sense.

When he saw Rick’s car pull up he felt a buzz through his limbs, a mix of anticipation and hope warring in his gut and making his skin tight. He shoved his hands into his pockets and ambled his way to lean against the front door of his house.

Rick seemed to glow in the sunshine, confident and assured of himself, there was a swagger to his steps, a roll of his narrow hips which drew the eye and betrayed how dangerous he could be.

He crossed Daryl’s front yard and didn’t see the holes in the ground, the dry earth in place of lawn, the scrap metal that piled up. Rick didn’t judge his house by how broken it was, didn’t judge Daryl for the same things. He smiled wide and crossed to him, loose limbed and happy.

“I’m back on the job.” Despite himself, Daryl was happy for him. Rick was proud of his work, was proud of himself for being a cop and being good at it. He didn’t see the law like Daryl did, hadn’t been beaten down and prejudiced against because of it. Daryl let himself smile, small but honest.

“Course you are.” Rick’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. Daryl turned and headed into the house so he wouldn’t keep looking at it. “You want a beer to celebrate?”

There was a tension in the quiet that followed their entrance, the front door screeched on its hinges and Rick’s booted steps shuffled against the ground. Daryl glanced at him and saw his shoulders squared and his head ducked in thought as he rolled his lips into his mouth and bit down on them.

“I wanna celebrate.” There was a low rumbled in Rick’s voice and Daryl felt it run all the way through him, setting his skin on fire and catching his breath in his lungs.

Rick could move with silent steps when he wanted to, when intent took over and the hunter he could be came forward. Daryl stayed still as Rick approached, letting him take his wrist in a loose grip and their chests brush close together, just close enough to be personal, to make no mistake about Rick’s intentions.

Daryl wished he could be flirty, wished he knew what to say to prompt and welcome Rick, let him know he liked his touch and when he did things like this. He barely knew how to admit it to himself, he had no hope of trying to tell Rick. He just had to hope he understood him.

He felt Rick’s strong hand trail up his arm to clasp his neck and move up to hold his head in a firm, gentle grip which made Daryl’s eyes flutter shut. Rick’s other hand rose to hold the side of his face and Daryl let out a shuddering breath as the warm security enclosed around him.

Without giving himself time to think too hard he opened his eyes and moved forward to land his lips on Ricks. The rasp of Rick’s beard sent a shiver down Daryl’s spine, he never knew he could like the coarse feeling so much.

Daryl liked kissing, liked how Rick would take control and guide him through it, teasing him to engage, to have his tongue play with its mate, have Rick suck on his tongue or ran his teeth over the sensitive skin of his lips.

Each time it happened Daryl tried to remember exactly how it felt, to memorise the wet, hot breaths that puffed against his cheek and made the air between the humid and hot, to store the memories forever so he still had it when he was alone and he could remember just how it made him feel.

His back impacted gently with the wall behind him and he shuddered into the kiss. One hand left his face to hold firmly at his side, slip toward his back and cradle him close to Rick’s body.

Daryl felt hot, like his skin was a size too small and every nerve was on high alert. He’d never felt this way before, never knew it could feel like this, not clumsy or awkward but hot and like the most natural thing in the world.

He grunted into the kiss when a denim clad knee pressed between his thighs. For a second he froze, unsure about how to react. Rick remained still, allowing Daryl to come to a decision without drawing attention to how noticeable his freezing was.

With a hot exhale he spread his legs and welcomed the invasion. Rick was suddenly closer, pressed all along him and it felt like he was being enveloped by the other man in a way which made his spine feel like melting. The pressure between his legs grew firmer and pressed against his dick trapped in his pants.

He broke the kiss with a curse and his head lolled back against the wall. Rick moved his mouth to Daryl’s throat, teasing at the skin with the scrape of his beard and the soft, damp press of his mouth.

Rick’s hand rested on his hip and when he felt himself tugged forward it took him a moment to realise what Rick was wordlessly offering. His face grew hot with both embarrassment and arousal when he allowed himself to be moved and his hips rocked forward and back, rubbing his dick against the hard thigh between his legs.

The movement came easily once it was introduced, his hips moved with quick, jerky movements that sent sparks through his body, it was natural, instinctual in a way he thought sex should be. Animals rutted and drunks managed it, this movement was all instinct and it set his blood on fire. They built up a rhythm, Daryl’s breaths coming out in heavy pants at every satisfying rut forward.

Heat was building between their bodies, Daryl felt his shirt sticking to him and his jeans felt hot and heavy against his skin. He knew his face would be red and splotchy, unattractive with the way his hair was sticking to his face and neck.

His rhythm faltered when he thought how stupid he must look, red and rutting like a damn bitch in heat against another man in broad fucking daylight. He could feel Merle’s sneer and the words he’d spit at him before his fists started flying.

He ducked his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched together as he let his hair shield him from Rick’s knowing gaze. He didn’t want anyone seeing him like this, red faced, sweating and hard just from rubbing up against a man.

Rick’s grip on him, which had turned hard and firm as Daryl moved, became loose and gentle though he didn’t move away. Daryl opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ground.

“Hey.” Rick’s voice had the gravel rough timbre that it got sometimes, low and dark in a way which could crawl inside him. When Daryl didn’t move he ducked his head and tried to meet Daryl’s eyes, he let them be caught and with Rick’s guiding hand he raised his head and looked at the other man.

“We good?” he said it in a way Daryl knew he could say no and Rick would back off without a problem, they’d probably act like they had before, both knowing and thinking it but no one saying anything, or maybe he’d back off entirely and Daryl would have to make the next move if he wanted this again.

He didn’t want either of those things to happen, didn’t want lingering touched that set his skin on fire but didn’t lead to anything but roughly jerking off into his hand each night, didn’t want to have to be the one to initiate it next time. He might not be able to and he’d spend the rest of his life kicking himself for it with only the memory of one blowjob and a handful of kisses.

Realising this, it made it easier to bob his head in a nod while meeting Rick’s sharp eyes. Rick studied him carefully, judging whether he was telling the truth or not. Daryl smiled and moved forward, catching Rick’s lips in a kiss.

This kiss was slower, deeper and made him shaky and weak limbed. He clung the Rick’s shoulders, letting the wall take his weight and giving himself over to the moment, pushing all the things that crept into his mind back into the shadows.

The rhythm of his hips returned and the heat which had scorched him moments ago came back as a simmer that bubbled up in his veins. His breathes felt punched out of him and sounds that could almost be grunts except they were too breathy latched on to the end of each breath and escaped into the humid air between them.

Rick hands were firm as they held onto him, one on his lower back, the other on his hip as he leant his strength to the grind of Daryl’s body, shifting him this way and that until Daryl could feel the hard length of Rick rubbing perfectly against his thigh.

That band of heat through his jeans made Daryl’s skin hotter, he remembered what it was like in his hand, hot and hard and velvety soft, filling his mouth and tasting like Rick. He couldn’t believe he’d done that, had just gone for it like that, Ricks hand in his hair, Ricks dick in his mouth and Daryl panting for it into his skin, damn near coming in his jeans from it alone.

He felt himself clutching at Ricks back, the fabric of his checked shirt fisted him in hand and the other tracing the shape of his body, the hard lines and the slopes of muscle and bone which contained the animal in him.

Rick moved his kisses over any flesh he could reach, lingering on his straining throat and the soft skin under his jaw and Daryl let himself grind all over the other man, combing his fingers into Rick’s thick hair to encourage him, to keep him close and his mouth working on him.

Ricks hand ran firmly down his side and down over the curve of his ass. Daryl felt his breath stutter but he didn’t stop kissing Rick when his hand clamped tightly around the meat where thigh met arse and gripped, Rick guided his body from there, pushing them together with real force and Daryl closed his eyes and let Rick lead him. 

His stomach swooped and his breath stuck in his chest when Rick gripped hard and lifting him, pushing him into the wall and taking the bulk of his weight.

Daryl’s leg hooked around Rick’s hip where he held it and Rick nestled himself even closer between Daryl’s spread thighs. Daryl’s head fell back and his eyes squeezing shut as Rick became suddenly closer, the bulk of him between his thighs in a way which made his breath catch.

“Oh, fuck!” he knocked the back of his head against the wall to try and clear it of the heavy white fog that was taking over his mind and the sharp, hot bolts of arousal which shot through his body.

He heard Rick huff a laugh, burying it around Daryl’s collarbone as his mouth pressed against his skin.

This position was more intimate, there was no mistaking the way Daryl gave himself over to Rick, let him use him for his pleasure, spread legged and face red, his chest heaving for breathes and his hands clenching in Rick’s hair and shirt to try and pull him closer.

His own breathes were became moans and grunts as Rick managed to grind deeper, pressing closer to his body in a way which made him shake. He thought about the guys in the magazine he stole, the dumb looking pretty boys who looked so dopey eyed over being fucked and wondered if he looked like that. Rick grasped his ass tighter, his strong fingers digging in to the meat of his ass and seeming breathtakingly close to his crack.

His stomach twisted up like a snake pit as he remembered how it felt to touch himself there, how he’d spread his legs and fucked himself with his fingers and imagined it was Rick. He shuddered, his groan going high and wavering as his fingers shook, remembering it.

He wondered if Rick would do that to him, push into his body, and watch how he took it, groaning for it. Imagined him pushing his dick in, thick and hot, how it had filled his mouth and how it would fill his ass.

His arms shook as he thought about it and the pressure in his groin seemed unbearable. Rick must have sensed it because his movements grew harder and he moved his mouth to Daryl’s ear and growled, low and deep, what might have been words but Daryl couldn’t hear them over the roar of blood in his ears.

He came with a choked gasp, his breath freezing in his lungs and his body going tense and stiff as Rick moved against him before becoming lax, his bones turning to jello and his muscles twitching as he panted against Rick.

“Fuck.” Rick’s voice was a growl and he lowered Daryl’s leg and pushed him securely against the wall to keep him upright as he moved against Daryl’s hip.

With numb feeling fingers Daryl reached down and cupped Rick’s length in one hand, holding tight and Rick pumped into his hold, cursing against the skin of Daryl’s neck. His movements were hard and rough and Daryl felt a shiver go through him as he imagined Rick pumping into him like that, holding him up on his knees and taking what he wanted.

He gasped into Rick’s ear at the thought and that seemed to spur him on, Rick’s movements becoming jerky and hurried.

“Come on,” Daryl panted, his voice low and rough in his ear and felt a thrill run though him at how Rick shivered at the sound. “Come on Rick,” he goaded and smiled in satisfaction at how Rick cursed and rubbed himself clumsily into Daryl’s hand.

Daryl squeezed the bulge in his hand and felt how Rick shuddered and grew still, his hips jerking twice more before his body grew limp and still in Daryl’s arms and they sank into silence, their breathes the only noise in the room as they rested against each other.

Daryl’s limbs felt weak and rubbery in a good way, his fingers still tingled where they held Rick weakly.

He could feel the fingertips of Rick’s hand shifting and moving absently through the hair at Daryl’s nape. It was such a small action but it displayed a familiarity and a comfort with Daryl that nobody else had ever displayed. He wanted to lean into the touch, take comfort in his presence.

Daryl’s world was hard and tough, made of broken bones and hurts that never really heal. He’d carved himself out a section of the world with bloody knuckles and bared teeth. Tenderness and comfort had never touched his world. Now he was in the arms of it, taking it from a man he’s seen fight, who held his darkness in and lived unassuming in nice society.

He didn’t want to drag him under, to pull him into the mud Daryl called home, but some part of him, a selfish, possessive part of him hungered to claim him, to have him at his back and to keep him.

“How’s this going to work man?” His voice, when it came, was rough and low. Creeping into the warm stillness between them. His mind reminded him of the lawman of his past, of Merle and the guys they ran with, of Rick’s nice suburban home and his kid and all the ways their lives were different and weren’t ever going to be the same.

He wanted Rick to know how to make this work, to tell him how it was going to go and it’d all work out. He wanted it to be easy, like it seemed to be for everybody else and all those people on tv and in movies.

Rick pulled back but not away, their bodies still pressed together but far enough for Rick to study his face with a considering look, his sharp pale eyes observed him slowly, taking his time to see every detail of him and Daryl fought the desire to look away, to duck his head and be unnoticed. Time stretched between them and Daryl measured his breath to stop from fidgeting.

Finally, Rick raised his other hand from Daryl’s side and combed the hair away from Daryl’s face. His strong, calloused fingers carded through his hair gently, rubbing against his scalp and loosening tangles that had formed.

“I don’t know.” His voice was a low murmur and his eyes were soft and warm. “We’ll make it work.”  

It didn’t solve anything, didn’t tell them how to handle Merle, Rick’s family and friends, it didn’t stop Rick being a cop and Daryl being a Dixon but he let himself relax, to let the contact linger and for a moment, have faith and believe him.

Daryl pulled Rick forward into a kiss, a slow, deep kiss like he’d seen on tv, which seemed to slow down time and block the world out. He breathed in the other man and closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it seems like this series could go on forever just writing every moment of their relationship. But at the moment I have absolutely no intention of doing that. Maybe far off in the future, who knows.  
> I am working on a new fic, its a teenfic, so quite different but still quite dark because apparently that's all I can write. Its continuously growing and morphing and become quite huge so I'm trying to wrangle that and get it written, so keep and eye out for that!
> 
> I also want to thank everyone that has commented and Kudos'ed this story (and Georgia Sky) it means the world to me and makes me so crazy happy, I'm shocking at replying to comments which I feel bad about but please know I read (and reread) your comments and they make me feel awesome and make writing 100 times easier  
> (particularly since I got a bad grade for a writing class at Uni which was a real blow to my writing confidence, like wow, who never wanted to pick up a pen again after one of the worst marks I've ever received?! but reread all the wonderful comments I've gotten and made myself do it)  
> Thank you all so much for reading, love you all and keep an eye out for my next work!  
> (wow, longest note I've ever done)


End file.
